Over the Rainbow
by Rikarikun
Summary: This is where the "What if?" scenarios of Onmyou Taisenki Rikari go. May get renamed if I ever decide to use Over the Rainbow for the main story instead.
1. Chapter 1

I suppose I should be listing copyrights here, but if I said that I didn't own any of the original source and cameo characters that appear in this work of fiction, and that they belong to their respective owners, the Onmyou Bond scenario belongs to Kidzexion, The One Mind, One Heart arc belongs to White Hunter, The A Destined Friendship arc belongs to Zaix-fukutaicho, and others many of which belong to sunrise or whatever company owns Onmyou Taisenki, I suppose that would be enough, right?

UNDOCUMENTED INCIDENT ONE: Sakashiki

XX:XX AM

Month X, XXth Day, 2006

Mystery Space.

"We've been drifting around in here for a while, huh?"  
"Yeah. When are you going to get us out of here, anyway?"  
"I've been thinking about it on and off the whole time. I guess we could try hacking into their seal again, but you said that it was pretty strong, so it didn't seem like a viable option."  
"Well, the chances that I'll be able to crack it as I am now are pretty slim, seeing as my body is kind of half-solid."  
"I'd give you back the part of your power that you're missing if I didn't need it to move freely in this space, you know that."  
"How did we even get in here again?"  
"Well, after we beat Mikazuchi, we got all sorts of weird looks, followed by everyone with a drive pointing it at us. I don't really remember what happened after that."  
"They probably sealed us up. That would be a logical conclusion after you took in some of my power to beat the ghost that happened afterward to a blood pulp."

Suddenly a green seal appeared, with Daichi walking through the shogi door that appeared as a result.

"My, my, what do we have here?"  
"A Toujinshi that doesn't know what the fuck is going on and his half-solid Shikigami partner who's not quie sure either. You wouldn't happen to be able to get us out of here, would you? More importantly, where are we?"  
"You're kind of in your own drive right now. It's located at Riku's house. specifically, it's being kept in your Drive holder right next to his Drive."  
"What's happened since I was trapped in here?"  
"Well, it's been about a month since then."  
"Great. So are you going to break me out of here now or what?"  
"Oh, right."

A screen appeared in front of Daichi, much to his surprise.

"Well, I'm not used to seal hacking, so it might take me a bit longer."  
"We already tried to brute force it. That's how the area ended up like this. Now that you've mentioned that we're in the Drive, I'm willing to speculate that we're in quarantine."  
"That's about right. Did you set a password to anything?"  
"Yeah. I'll transfer it over to your screen now."

A screen popped up in front of Rikari, before closing and opening up in front of Daichi.

"Right. I'll try this."

A few minutes later, Daichi managed to crack the security. Rikari and Sentsa left with him, materializing in the real world, Rikari searching his person for his Drive while Sentsa was laying on the floor.

When he'd deduced that he couldn't find it, Rikari turned to the group of Riku, Yuuma, and Daichi.

"That wasn't very nice of any of you to just lock me up in my own Drive for over a month. You're lucky that I had stuff in there to do for some reason, or else I might not be so tolerative. Moreover, where is my Drive?"  
"Erm, you kind of materialized from it."  
"So it vanished in the process?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Then this might be driven by thoughts, so I'll just try undoing it this way."

As Rikari said that, his armor that he'd gained dematerialized, his normal clothing reappearing, along with his human body. His Drive materialized in front of him, still having the new form it'd taken during the fight with Mikazuchi, promptly being sheathed in Rikari's Drive holder in a stylish fashion.

"Well, that settles that. Now then... What happened that you two are suddenly siding with eachother?"  
"That would be my fault."

Daichi raised both his hands.

"I kind of interrupted their fight and tied both of them up before forcing them to help unseal you."  
"Did you do that before or after they told you that they'd sealed me up?"  
"I kinda half-knew about it. More importantly, since you've been stuck in there for so long with practically nothing to do, did you come up with anything else on how to remove the Byakko Shikigami DNA from me?"  
"Ah. Yes, about that. I think we're going to need to either synthesize you a drive, or release you from a contract."

And then an injured Yakumo fell out of the shrine, clearly internally bleeding.

"But it seems we have an injured guest. I'll explain the rest of my theory later. For now, we need to get him back to the house. Would you mind helping us out by taking him there, Daichi? I'm going to the store to get some medicine to help with that. Riku, you're comming too. As for you, Yuuma, you're with Daichi. Don't even think about leaving, either."  
"Wait, what? Why do I have to stay?"  
"Because you sealed me up in a metaphorical jar for a month without considering that I'd passed my sanity roll. Besides, you're a good opponent and I want a chance to spar with you without getting myself or Sentsa killed."

And so Rikari dragged Riku to the store.

On the way, they ran into Ryuji.

"Rikari? I thought you'd moved away!"  
"No, Ryuji. I was stuck in a metaphorical jar for a month or so."  
"Um... Okay."

Later, at Riku's house.

Rikari sighed. Yuuma was still complaining about having to stay around.

"I still don't understand why I have to stay here..."  
"Again, because you decided to go along with sealing me up. I still haven't seen Rangetsu complaining, so I don't think he gives two shits, so stop complaining."

At which point Rangetsu materialized, yawning.

"Actually I was napping."  
"What, no 'Sorry for telling Yuuma to seal you up without checking on your sanity, do you want consolation services, or something like that?'"  
"It was all Kogenta's idea actually. I couldn't sense and malicious intent from you."  
"Okay, well you're off my list of people to bitch at then. You two still aren't allowed out of my area of perception, since the chances of us getting attacked are pretty high if Utsuho actually DID get out like Masaomi said he was going to."

And then a Youkai slammed into the front door, bouncing off the glass.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come."

Rikari held out his drive.

"Shikigami! Sum-"

Daichi quickly intercepted Rikari's drive by throwing the front door open, bisecting the Youkai before comming back inside, looking quite satisfied, humming part of a song that he'd said was called Shiroi Fuyu when Rikari'd asked afterwards. 


	2. Chapter 2

I suppose I should be listing copyrights here, but if I said that I didn't own any of the original source and cameo characters that appear in this work of fiction, and that they belong to their respective owners, the Onmyou Bond scenario belongs to Kidzexion, The One Mind, One Heart arc belongs to White Hunter, The A Destined Friendship arc belongs to Zaix-fukutaicho, and others many of which belong to sunrise or whatever company owns Onmyou Taisenki, I suppose that would be enough, right?

-

UNDOCUMENTED INCIDENT TWO: TAIZAN

"Good luck with the fourth Shikimon! I know you can do it!"

Rikari had been all but shoved out of the Fukumaden by Masaomi. He was somewhere in an industrialized mountain area, but he wasn't exactly sure where exactly. All he knew was that he was really close to a Shikimon, if Masaomi could be trusted. Rikari sighed, sending an email to Yakumo asking him to come get him. Surprisingly, he got a little bit of signal out there, so there was that.

"Oh well. I guess I might as well look around. I've got a few hours at least before somebody comes to get me, so I may as well smash the Shikimon while I'm here."

Rikari pulled out his earbuds, putting them in his ears as he turned on his mp3 player, setting the song to JUST COMMUNICATION from the Gundam playlist.

~JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION~

~Standing in the lashing rain~

~I want to show my passionate, undying feelings~

~With my entire body TONIGHT!~

After about an hour, he stumbled upon Yuuma, who was walking on a pathway beneath him, but Yuuma hadn't noticed him.

'Well, it's good to know somebody else is doing my job..'

Rikari claped his hands together.

"Right!"

Yuuma, who was still nearby, looked up, only to realize that it was just Rikari. He still held his Drive towards him.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Good question. Say, are you here to wreck the Shikimon?"  
"Well, inadvertantly, I suppose. But what's that of your business?"  
"Cool. I'm very much here to purposely wreck it."

Rikari jumped down from the pathway above, using a Toujinfu to keep himself from taking fall damage when he landed.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind contacting me if you find it?"

Smiling, Rikari handed Yuuma a small card.

"That's got my email on it. Send me a message if you find it, kay?"

Walking away in the opposite direction for a few moments, Rikari threw another Toujinfu, and then he was back on the bridge he had been crossing before, pulling up the playlist on his mp3 player this time.

About another hour passed, with Rikari making almost no progress. He was back at the bridge he'd passed earlier when he met Yuuma when a tremendous pressure came from further in.

"That must be the Shikimon! I thought I told Yuuma to send me a message if he found it!"

Rikari pulled out his Drive as he jumped down from the bridge towards the inside of the mountain

"Shikigami! Summon!"

Sentsa jumped out of the shogi that appeared in the air, catching Rikari before landing.

"Byakko no Sentsa, Kenzan!"

Quickly letting Rikari out of his arms, the duo ran towards the inside of the cave. Just as they got there, Rangetsu hit the wall to the left of the door. Hard. His contract flashed for a moment.

"God damn Yuuma. You're slipping."

Rikari threw a few Toujinfu, multiple characters for barrier appearing moments before a barrage of projectiles hit the newly formed barriers, quickly stepping in front of Yuuma.

"Don't interfere!"  
"Says the person that is getting his ass kicked at the moment."  
"Tha-"  
"Don't care, saving the world. Besides, you should be protecting Souma right now, like a good big brother would be when the world is ending."  
"I-"  
"Coincidencially, he's supposed to be practically right outside Mikazuchi's building. If you're lucky you might be able to catch Souma before Riku and I go to take Mikazuchi out."

Rikari then threw a Toujinfu behind him, the characters for wall appearing momentarily.

"Now then, since I've removed all obstructions, who is the opponent that I get to face today?"

Rikari turned around to find Taizan and Onishiba.

"Well, this is just grand. I've been wanting to fight you."  
"You're that kid from that one time."  
"And you're that guy with Onishiba that isn't Tomas."  
"I still have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Tomas is Onishiba's Toujinshi, not you. It's that simple."  
"Then why do I have a contract with him right now?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you used some bastardized form of magiscience or something to clone him."  
"Sorry, kid, but you're dead wrong. I'm the real deal."  
"Then why do you not remember me, Onishiba?"  
"Rikari, it's pointless to continue. Let's just beat him and take his Drive back to Tomas."

A battle then broke out, with Rikari barely winning after a very violent five minutes. Onishiba's name disintegrated after Sentsa sliced him to ribbons. Taizan collapsed.

"Oh damn. I forgot to ask him why he was so nervous around me when I ran into him at Mikazuchi's compound before. There goes my only lead on finding out if he knew who was responsable for my crappy childhood."

Rikari walked over to Taizan, reaching for his Drive before noticing that Taizan's Style Ranker was glowing green.

"Oh goodie. You're not lost. That means I can interrogate you since I have time before my ride gets here."

Grabbing Taizan's Drive out of his weakened grasp and pocketing it, Rikari forced Taizan up off of the ground and into a sitting position, still holding onto his hair the best he could.

"So. You have a knack for making touble don't you? Maybe you could tell me this. What did you do to my parents?"  
"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about."  
"Like hell you don't. I saw a man wearing clothes very close to yours with hair like yours back when my house was burnt down halfway. My parents got amnesia and my childhood became very, very, very bad as a result. I didn't know about the world of Toujinshi until just before I contracted with Sentsa, so I hadn't had the imagination to form the possiblity that they may have been toujinshi, but still. And after finding out about the Jin style, I formed another theory. You wanted me out of the way so you tried to kill me. upon having that fail, you made sure my parents wouldn't be able to train me. Is that about right?"

Taizan didn't answer. He was out cold.

"Well that's great. I guess I'll just leave him here to die then, and take his drive."

Rikari made his way out of the abandoned mine, finding Yakumo at the entrance. He asked him if he could take him to the place where the third Shikimon was.


	3. Chapter 3

I suppose I should be listing copyrights here, but if I said that I didn't own any of the original source and cameo characters that appear in this work of fiction, and that they belong to their respective owners, the Onmyou Bond scenario belongs to Kidzexion, The One Mind, One Heart arc belongs to White Hunter, The A Destined Friendship arc belongs to Zaix-fukutaicho, and others many of which belong to sunrise or whatever company owns Onmyou Taisenki, I suppose that would be enough, right?

* * *

UNDOCUMENTED INCIDENT THREE: EARTH-STYLE HQ

Rikari was wheezing.

"Riku, I think Yuuma's probably beaten us here, since I ran into him at the fourth Kimon that Masaomi so rudely dumped me at."  
"Interesting. Let's keep moving, hopefully nobody will get in our way on the way up."

It was only ironic that someone indeed would be waiting for them there. Someone a little bit too familiar. None other than Thomas!

"Tomas? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be outside helping the others, or back in Tenzin-Chou helping run the defense force?"

He looked up, noticing Rikari and frowned. "I would be, but I couldn't help but notice Yuuma run in here by himself. I lost him on the way up."  
"He definitely beat us here then. We need to get up there, and fast. I have a feeling bad stuff is going to happen and we're at the epicenter of it."

Rikari attempted to move past Tomas, with Riku behind him. Thomas's eyes glinted to the side, watching as they rushed past him. He sighed.

"With the Ten-ryuu and Chi-ryuu supporting one another... this will only delay us farther."

He started to slowly move after them.

"Riku, get moving. I think something's up."  
"If you say so"

Riku started to run towards the nearest staircase.

"Wait, Rikari!" Thomas called from the other side of the room. "Before you go up there..."  
"What is it Tomas?"

He casually made his way over to the staircase, blocking Rikari's way with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry to inform you, but this is as far as you will go."  
"Oh, we have a challenger. What, did you decide to steal my fire as the protagonist, or did somebody set you up to this?"

Rikari pulled out his drive.

"Oh, and I know you don't have your drive, I already jacked it from that Taizan creep."

He held up a Toujinfu card between two fingers, tossing it to form a barrier at the staircase entrance.

"Yes, you defeated Taizan. But he's old news I'm afraid."

His other hand rose out of his pocket, a green drive held firmly in his grip.

"Onishiba and I have tried to be close to you, but now you're stepping across the line."

Rikari flinched.

"Wait, how do you still have your Drive? I thought Taizan had stolen it from you!"

"It's a long story." He simply replied, eyes locked onto Rikari. "And an even longer one explaining why I cannot let you pass. I'd rather not have to fight you, Rikari, but if you're going to interfere..."

Rikari flipped the screen of his drive. "Shikigami! Summon!"

Sentsa jumped out of the Shogi gate that appeared in front of Rikari. "Byakko no Sentsa! Kenzan!"

"...I see." He held up his drive. "Shikigami Summon!"

Onishiba jumped out his gates, his cape flowing as he swiftly pulled out his primary guns. "Souka no Onishiba! Kenzan!"

"All right then. I'll fight you, Tomas."

Rikari swung his drive. "[Shin!-Kan!-Da!-Ri!]"

Sentsa flung himself at Onishiba, attempting to kick him in the face. Onishiba swiftly blocked the attack with one of his guns.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you on the battlefield." He commented as he fought against the impending force from the attack.  
"Hmph. Neither did I."

Sentsa recoiled, delivering another swift kick, this time towards Onishiba's right side. His leg shot up and took the blow, his expression unchanging.

"My legs are always ready."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Sentsa's eyes shifted.

"Rikari, now!"  
"Understood! [Shin!-Ri!-Da!]"  
"But can you block my sword?"

Setsumaru materialized in Sentsa's hand, as he attempted to cut Onishiba's chest. Onishiba bent backwards to dodge the blow and aimed one of his guns for Sentsa's legs, firing a bullet straight at it.

"I'm not going to waste energy doing that!"  
"[Ri!-Shin!-Kan!]"

Sentsa quickly dodged the bullet, appearing behind Onishiba, whispering into his ear.

"I'll bet you forgot that Rikari had this trick under his belt, didn't you?"

Sentsa took another swipe at Onishiba. His blue eyes shone over his glasses as he looked over at Thomas, who swung the In.

"Shin-Da-Ri-Ri!"

He faced his gun towards the opposite direction, a flurry of bullets shooting out at Sentsa. The knockback from the bullets sent him in the opposite direction of Sentsa in barely enough time for him to duck and avoid the attack.

"Woah!"

Sentsa barely managed to dodge the bullet storm, incurring a few slight burn marks from grazing a good number of them.

"You're still about a hundred years too early to beat me though!"

Sentsa vanished from view, appearing above Onishiba's head with his blade. Onishiba aimed both guns directly over his head, smirking slightly.

"That was the past me. The me now is more than enough to stop you."  
"Ri-Shin-Ri-Ri!"  
"Hissatsu Justice Bullets!"

The guns shot out larger, faster green bullets that began to explode in mid-air. Rikari let out a laugh.

"Just what I was waiting for."

Rikari quickly moved his drive.

"[Ri!-Kan!-Ri!-Ri!]"  
"Hissatsu! Counter Blade Storm!"

Sentsa was quickly enveloped in swords. Upon being hit by the attack that Onishiba had launched, the blades scattered throughout the battlefield.

"Dodge this!"  
"Da-Da-Kan-Ri!"

Onishiba began to spin rapidly.

"Hissatsu! The Pierce Everything Attack!"

The blades struck but were knocked away, sparking as they clashed with the force of Onishiba's attack.

"Normally offensive, changed to defensive. We've been watching you as well, Byakko."

A slicing noise occurred.

"Well, you don't seem to have been watching me well enough. Because I'm right here~" In the ensuing chaos after the blade storm, Sentsa had managed to safely get behind Onishiba, and cut his left side.

"Onishiba!" Thomas cried out from the sidelines, his eyes wide.

"Gah!"

The shiba inu jumped to a new location, clutching his injury with a snarl.

"Dammit... I was too careless."  
"No, I just planned really far ahead."

Rikari was standing behind Tomas, one of his Tanto unsheathed.

"Make a single move to escape and I'm severing your tendons."

Thomas looked back.

"Very well."

His pocket started to glow and he teleported, reappearing near, Onishiba, inspecting his partner's wound.

"I thought ahead as well, bringing Toujinfu."

Onishiba continued to stare him down, eyes now glaring above his glasses.

"We're not done yet..."  
"So, how about we call this a draw and you let me go upstairs now. I'll even promise not to kill you and Onishiba. This time."

Rikari's eyes had that red glow. He was serious.

"I'd die for my cause. I'd die for my partner." Thomas shot back. "Just as the rest of us have. The bonds that you've broken along the way... my partners have fallen and I refuse to let Onishiba be next!"

And then Rikari was directly in front of Tomas, his face wasn't quite visible.

"Do you think I want to break the bond I have with you? Do you think I killed the shikigami that I killed by choice? Who do you take me for, some kind of serial killer?"

He faced him, dead on.

"And who are the ones you have killed? We've lost things dearest to us... when the Ten-ryu sealed away Lord Utsuho, our village was burned to the ground and along with it, our friends and family. We're fighting to return what was taken from us!"  
"Do you really think that fighting is going to solve anything? I thought you were better than that, Tomas."

Rikari sheathed his Tanto, tossing a Toujinfu at the seal on the staircase.

"I'm not going to kill my friend or his shikigami if I can avoid it, so I'm going to go face Mikazuchi now. If you attempt to follow me, I can't say I didn't warn you when you wake up later with your drive missing and your memories in-tact."  
"You're the ones who started this fight, don't go blaming us."

The seal faltered but returned shortly after.

"We have been unleashing the seals and have caused no quarrel between the war with the Ten and Chi-ryuu. Do you think I enjoy putting Onishiba into situations where he gets hurt? I hate it all... You know nothing of our situation."  
"You leave me no choice then. I guess I'll give you your drive back when you've decided that you can handle not being on the side with all the crazy people."

Rikari pulled out a Toujinfu, holding it in front of him, the character for sleep appearing. Onishiba's cloak wrapped around Thomas and whisked him away from the card, and his blur was seen exiting, the Toujinfu card at the staircase dropping down and disappearing.

"We're not beaten. You can move on and try to stop Mikazuchi. But don't think we've given up."  
"Damn. There he goes... I guess I won't tell Riku about this if he doesn't act like it's relevant when he's around."

Rikari threw a Toujinfu at the staircase, the character for warp appearing as he jumped through it.


End file.
